


Apocalypse Now

by anuminis



Series: SGA Scare [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Apocalypse, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Puddlejumpers, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for <a href="http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/">SGA Scare</a>. The prompt was: Team on a post-apocalyptic earth and Hichcock's "The Birds" by mific</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse Now

**Title:** Apocalypse Now  
 **Artist:** [](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/profile)[**anuminis**](http://anuminis.livejournal.com/)  
 **Medium:** digital manipulation  
 **Pairing or Characters:** Team  
 **Rating:** PG 13  
 **Prompt used (if applicable):** by [](http://mific.livejournal.com/profile)[**mific**](http://mific.livejournal.com/) Scenes of the Team on a post-apocalyptic earth (apocalypse of your choice). + Fusion of Hichcock's "The Birds" and SGA. (flocks of insane birds attack the populace of Atlantis) kind of ^^  
 **Artist’s notes:** I really wanted to create a post-apocalyptic world and after I finished it and looked at it I thought it would look awesome with a swarm of birds rising from the buildings and chasing the team.

 

Without birds

  


> [  
> ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/SGA%20Scare/apo1600x900.jpg)

 

With the birds

> [  
> ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/SGA%20Scare/apo_swarm1600x900.jpg)

 


End file.
